Crush
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: Rogue has a crush on someone... SongficOneshot! R


Author: R.N.W.

Rated: PG

Language: English

Genre: Romance

Song: Crush

Song by: Mandy Moore

What I own: The plot

What I don't own: X-Men Evolution, Mandy Moore, or 'Crush'

Song lyrics

'When they think the lyrics'

"The **BOLD**s are stressed."

"And this, as always, is normal talking."

**__**

Crush

Rogue sat at the table, 'reading' a book. Or, that's what it looked like to all her friends. Her eyes were really on a certain Speed Demon, who was sitting at the table across from their, flirting with every girl in sight.

_Whoo-whooo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Whoo-whooo(whoo-whoo)_

Rogue couldn't help but to think of all the time they had spent together, in that short period that they had shared the same house. But she knew that he would always think of her as nothing more than a goth. He had a thing for Tabitha.

_'You know, everything that I'm afraid of,'_ Rogue thought, almost wishing that he could hear her. She watched him put his arm around one of the many blondes, a smile on his face. He was so open, and he loved physical contact, something she wished she could love too. But it's hard to love something that you can't remember.

_You do, everything I wish I did,_

Rogue noticed that the girls were all blushing, and laughing at his jokes, finding his thingyiness hilarious apparently. _'Everybody wants you,' _She thought to herself, and it was true. Every girl in school was head over heels for the smart-alec speed demon.

_Everybody loves you,_

Yet another truth. Every girl loved him, and Rogue was pretty sure some of the guys did to, whether the males that loved him, had a platonic love or not, she wasn't sure.

Rogue let out a sigh, _'I know, I should tell you how I feel...'_ She thought, but she never could.

Rogue glanced at her teammates. They would never allow Rogue to have a relationship with Pietro... even though they let Kitty have one with Lance... _'I wish, everyone would disappear...'_ she thought, realizing where her thoughts were going. It was true. If they would just, disappear, and all the girls in the school, would disappear, maybe he would notice her!

_Every time you call me, I'm to scared to be me,_

It didn't matter though. Every time he talked to her, she instinctively put up that fake facade of coldness emotionless.... She always snapped at him, and they would end up fighting.

_'And I'm to shy to say,'_ Rogue thought sadly, as she looked down at her book. She was just to shy for her own good.

_Ooo..._

_'I got a crush on you,'_ The thought was sudden, and caught her off guard. She had never actually admitted that she had a crush on him before! And yet the words just seemed to slip through her mind....

_I hope you feel the way that I do,_

He would never feel the same way about her. It wasn't in his nature to do so. Pietro loved them, and left them. That's how it worked with him.... but, maybe it would be different with her? Maybe there was some type of hope?

_I get a rush, when I'm with you,_

Rogue smiled to herself, as she remembered that time, when she was still living at the brotherhood house, when she had tripped, and fell on the floor. Pietro had leaned down and gave his hand to her, before pulling her up. The rush that Rogue had gotten through that simple contact, it wasn't even skin-on-skin, but it was enough to make her heart pound in her ears, and her breath get caught in her throat.

And that had been nothing compared to the time on Asteroid M, when she actually absorbed him. His mind moved so quickly, it was no wonder he got bored so easily, she couldn't see his memories anymore, cause without his powers, she was unable to keep up with them.

_Oooo, I got a crush on you,  
A crush on you,_

Rogue looked up again, her eyes locking with his for a moment, before she broke the lock, feeling her cheeks heat up rebelliously.

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk too,_

Rogue remembered all the times he and her had sat and talked about all the things that had happened to either of them. They both had hard lives, and just needed someone that they could tell everything…

_Sometimes, you tell me things that I don't wanna know,_

She remembered the time he had told her about a girl named Crystal, that he had met in New York.

_I just want to hold you,_

Rogue closed her eyes, and for a moment imagined all the times she had thought of being in his arms, and just, clinging to him, to feel his arms wrapped around her, and the warmth that came off of him in waves, filling her up, and taking away the coldness that she always seemed to feel.

_You say, exactly how you feel about her,_

He had always spoken of that Crystal girl, with this glint in his eyes, like he really did care about he. He even had a picture of her. He had showed it to Rogue.

Crystal was tall, with long blonde hair, and vivid blue eyes, her slightly tanned skin was perfect. The girl that had stolen Pietro's heart. And no matter what Rogue ever did, she doubted she could take from that girl.

_'I wonder, could you ever think of me that way?'_ Rogue thought to herself curiously. Wondering if maybe he could. If she changed who she was, would he notice her? Would he care about her?

Everytime he had ever mentioned Crystal, she just felt this urge, to scream, 'Forget her! She's not here! I **am** here! I care about you! **Please** notice me!' But she just never had the guts to say it....

_I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush, when I'm with you  
Oooo, I got a crush on you  
A crush on you,_

Rogue closed her book, and stood up.

"Rogue?" Kitty asked, looking up at the girl, wondering if Rogue was alright. Kitty was the only one of Rogue's friends, that had noticed the longing looks that Rogue gave Pietro. She wondered if everyone else was really to blind to see them, or maybe, they just didn't **want** to see them.

Rogue glanced at Pietro one more time, before giving Kitty a slight smile, "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Kitty asked, worrying a little. Rogue had always like Pietro, that Kitty knew, she also knew, that Rogue would never admit it out loud.

_Oooo…_

_'I wish I could tell somebody,'_ Rogue nodded, she wanted to tell Kitty, but then the brunette would probably go into a lecture about how horrible Pietro would be for Rogue, and it just wasn't something that Rogue wanted to listen too. _'But there's no one to talk to...'_

Rogue walked towards the door of the cafeteria. _'Nobody knows, I got a crush on you,'_ She paused as she opened the door, to glance over her shoulder, and back at Pietro.... _'A crush on you,'_

_Hey, he-ey, he-ee-ey, _

Rogue walked out of the school and out towards the library, planning on actually reading her book. She didn't notice that Pietro had followed after her.

He wasn't stupid, Rogue looked upset about something. She had kept looking at him, that wasn't normal, she never did that, especially when with her friends.

_I got a crush, I got a crush on you,_

Pietro couldn't help but to think of Rogue as more than a friend. She was like a.… a... he couldn't say a girlfriend. Cause, well, the goth never let anyone that close.

She was to close to be called a 'sister-like' friend. But then what was she?

_You say, everything that no one says,_

Rogue was one of the few girls that Pietro knew, who would actually tell him off. It was very interesting thing for him. She was like the ultimate challenge, and the prize he would win, was something he would never let go.

_I feel everything that you're afraid to feel,_

Rogue was always so closed off with her feelings, that she would never be able to admit if she loved him, that was something Pietro knew, and even he was a little freaked out by the feeling, since he had thought he loved Crystal. But now, with Rogue, the feeling was doubled, no, tripled. She was all that was on his mind anymore…

_'How I'll always want you,'_ Pietro loved her, it was the real deal too, he was sure of that. It was something that wouldn't fade away! He loved the girl, and nothing he could do, would change that. He had tried to hide it. '_How I'll always love-'_

Rogue let out a sigh, she just couldn't concentrate. She closed her book, and looked out the window of the library. It had snowed the other day, so everything was white.

The light from the sun made the snow glitter, and almost look like it was made of silver.... _'I got a crush on you,'_

_I hope you feel the way that I do,  
I get a rush, when I'm with you,  
Oooo, I got a crush on you,  
A crush on you,_

Pietro walked into the library, knowing that was where the goth-girl would be. It took him a minute, but he finally found her, sitting at a table, staring out at the school yard. _'I got a crush on you(A crush on you)'_

He walked towards her, and sat down, "Hey, Roguey." _'I hope you feel the way that I do....'_

Rogue glanced at him, "What do you want, Pietro?" She asked, feeling her heart start to beat much faster, simply because of his voice, and the fact that he was sitting right in front of her. It was just the two of them. _'I get a rush, when I'm with you...'_

Pietro moved to sit next to her, "Something wrong, Roguey?" He asked, looking out the window, to see what had caught her interest.

Rogue stared at him, she really liked him, but he would never see her like that! Right? She had no chance with him…

_Oooo! I got a crush on you (Ya-ay, ya-ay),_

Pietro looked at her. Rogue was a true mystery, a real fallen angel, and he wanted to be the one to figure her out, and take her back to where she belonged, heaven.

_A crush on you,_

Rogue turned to face him, he leaned down, and Rogue's heart skipped a beat. His face was inches away from hers… her powers forgotten, Rogue wished so much to get rid of the distance between them, but her shyness wouldn't allow it.

_I got a crush, I got a crush on you,_

Pietro did just what Rogue wanted to, he covered the small distance between them. Placing his lips on hers, in a chaste kiss.

_I got a crush babe,_

They waited for Rogue's powers to kick in, but they never did… So Pietro deepened the kiss, pulling her closer.

_I got a crush on you,  
I got a crush on you,_

Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck, and enjoyed the fluttering in her stomach, and the warmth of his body that seemed to be transferred to her, through their lips.

_A crush on you,_

Pietro and Rogue pulled away from each other, their breath was ragged and heavy. Pietro smiled at her, and she at him.

_I got a crush, I got a crush.... _

_Fin_


End file.
